Unconventional Strikes Again
by Marine101
Summary: When the teams bickering reaches a peak, Gibbs deals with it in a unique and unconventional way that brings the team closer and helps them to understand and appreciate each other.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**_

The team had been bickering all week. Their arguing was driving Gibbs crazy. As Gibbs took a sip of bourbon, he reflected on the day. He knew he had to find a way to stop their continuous bickering before it caused many problems. However Gibbs didn't have a clue as to how to do this but he hoped that something came to him soon.

The next morning when Gibbs came in, his team seemed to keep a distance from each other and was working on the case at hand. Gibbs went out for his coffee and when he came down to Abby's Lab, he walked into an argument that was going to get very physical soon.

"Who are you to talk about hard work? All you do is play with a bunch of machines!" Ziva yelled at Abby.

"Well, all you do is make phone calls to your contacts!" Abby yelled

"Probie, I do the work, you sit around working on a computer!" Tony argued with McGee.

"Hey! I actually do work and not sit around playing Tetris!"

"_**STOP**_!" Gibbs yelled, imitating his DI. Walking into this argument had given him an excellent idea to teach his team the lesson they needed to learn.

"Since you all seem to think that the other has an easier job, from tomorrow McGee will do Ziva's work, Ziva will do Abby's work and Tony will do McGee's work while Abby will do Tony's work." Gibbs said after he had gotten their attention.

The team looked quite happy but Gibbs knew that their happiness would not last long.

The next morning everyone was at their new posts. Gibbs demanded that they work the case like this. They had a suspect who claimed he was in Rio but there was nothing to show that he had actually went to Rio.

"McGee, Find out if Brickford was actually in Rio. Tony, go through his credit card statements and try to locate his cell phone signal between 14:00 and 17:00 yesterday. Abby, if this guy has so much has been suspected of a crime I want to know about it." Gibbs issued orders before heading to the lab to see if Ziva had gotten anything for him.

Walking into the lab Gibbs watched in amusement as Ziva tried to get Major Masspec to process a substance from their crime scene.

"Come on, you stupid machine!" Ziva said before trailing off into Hebrew muttering swears words.

"Whatcha got for me Ziver?" Gibbs said strolling in.

"Uh Gibbs I'm working on it. I should have results in about an hour?" Ziva said," or as soon as I figure all these gadgets out." She muttered the last bit before going back to her examination of the Masspec.

Gibbs returned to the elevator, a smile on his face. Maybe now they would appreciate each other more, Gibbs thought going for another coffee. When he came back to the bullpen he asked what they had for him.

"Well boss, nothing unusual in his credit card statements." Tony stared looking quizzically at his computer," I'm still working on the phone part."

"Uh I can't say where Brickford was." Tim said slamming the phone down again.

"He doesn't have anything on his record but I got nothing else." Abby said frustratingly hitting keys.

"So basically, you have nothing and here I thought you were dying to do each other's work." Gibbs said heading toward the Director's office to inform her of the change.

By the time the day ended the four were miserable. Tony was thinking of borrowing Gibbs' baseball bat and thrashing his computer or maybe he could shoot it. McGee was ready to throw the phone as far away as he could. Abby was missing her lab and her babies and Ziva had decided that she was wrong about this being easy and made a note to get Abby a Caf Pow.

They were all together in the bullpen waiting for Gibbs to dismiss them.

"I hope you four realise that you all have equally difficult jobs." Gibbs told them. They nodded in agreement and Abby said," We will never fight about having better jobs ever again! But now I'm going to check on my babies." Then she took off, running towards her lab.

Ziva collapsed into her chair and McGee rushed over to make sure Tony hadn't damaged his computer. Tony propped his feet up and whipped out his phone.

Gibbs smiled and Jenny laughed from her spot on the catwalk. She didn't know how but once again Gibbs unconventional methods had worked.

_**A/N- I hope I'm getting better. I'm trying to take your advices to be a better writer**_


End file.
